indefenseofthedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Logs by Calendar
Template Jaqmont 3Y20 Day 1: Dordan, 5 Jaqmont- People are teleported into Bellbury while the citizens are teleported out. A group of people decide to try to fix the problem by finding the parts of the teleporter that have been scattered across planes and dimensions. They seek out components and rescue villagers Lin and Lin from a bandit group in the forest and a goblin cave. They try to rescue Vardalon, but go back to Bellbury to rest. Day 2: Wedan, 6 Jaqmont- The group heads back to the jungle to rescue Vardalon, then rescues another component and villager Fen Mahr from a town overrun by undead. They also meet Cyan. Day 3: Fendan, 7 Jaqmont- The group chases a component to Serinar, Ardabeh where they help a kenku named Coin find a ring of flying promised by a now-dead wizard. Day 4: Hotdan, 8 Jaqmont- The group heads to a new component located deep in the swamp in a lizardfolk-infested, abandoned dragon temple. They meet Safika in the tavern when they return. Day 5: Andan, 9 Jaqmont- The group gets captured by drow slavers trying to rescue Eloise Moonstream... but then they break out. Day 6: Mirdan, 10 Jaqmont- A new group of people arrives to help Bellbury. Another component chase leads them to the town of Bleakmourne, a coastal village under siege by a kraken and its minions. Day 7: Dordan, 11 Jaqmont- Continuing in Bleakmourne, the group suffers from nightmares and enemies.A rough morning in Bleakmourne leads to some in-fighting when the group returns to Bellbury. The group rescues Cae Moonstream, Urrak learns more about Cyan, Seirixori goes to Vatru to find Kendall and Gunnloda, and then they rescue Misha. A nice dinner is ruined by a big mistake. Day 8: Wedan, 12 Jaqmont- The group is accompanied by Cae as they travel back to a prehistoric time of dragons and dinosaurs. Day 9: Fendan, 13 Jaqmont- Malica's secret is exposed, the Spellguard arrive, and the group starts to fall apart. They head to Riverrun to try to research Cae's problem. Day 10: Hotdan, 14 Jaqmont- In Riverrun, Brimeia nearly kills Urrak and there's a churro double date. Day 11: Andan, 15 Jaqmont- The group heads back to Bellbury and there's tents around a campfire. Day 12: Mirdan, 16 Jaqmont- The full moon is upon the group as they rush to get Cae to some secure ruins, only to find that they're infested with orcs. Day 13: Dordan, 17 Jaqmont- Return to Bellbury. Day 14: Wedan, 18 Jaqmont- Back to the keep for cleanup. Day 15: Fendan, 19 Jaqmont- Back to Bellbury and a reward. Day 16: Hotdan, 20 Jaqmont- Seir goes on a life-changing field trip with Moki while the others discover that the Spellguard's been decimated by some golems. Day 17: Andan, 21 Jaqmont- The last component is in a place where gladitorial combat reigns supreme. The team fights each other, however reluctantly, Gunnloda's the topic of conversation with a god, and the arch is finally completed. Some of the people of Bellbury return. A new elf, Elowyn arrives. Day 18: Mirdan, 22 Jaqmont- The group leaves Bellbury for Riverrun. They find another elf, Chessy, along the way and report to the Duchess who gives them quarters... that once belonged to Elowyn's group. Day 19: Dordan, 23 Jaqmont- Day 20: Wedan, 24 Jaqmont- Day 21: Fendan, 25 Jaqmont- Day 22: Hotdan, 26 Jaqmont- Day 23: Andan, 27 Jaqmont- Day 24: Mirdan, 28 Jaqmont- Day 25: Dordan, 29 Jaqmont- Day 26: Wedan, 30 Jaqmont- Day 27: Fendan, 31 Jaqmont-